Autumn Goodbye
by Kawaii Angelwings
Summary: Tohru Honda has broken the Sohma family curse. Akito has left all the members of the zodiac alone and now they're all free from the curse, they can choose whom ever they want to love without Akito's consent. Tohru is however hiding something from them.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first stab at writing a fruits basket fic. I'll try my best to make this as good as it can be and thank you all for reading this. I don't have the full list of character names here. I'll try to find all their names. If you know them, please lend a helping hand. Much appreceiated. I'm a little stuck for the title of this fic. . I have no clue what to call it. If anyone has any suggestions, please let me know. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Summary: Tohru Honda has broken the Sohma family curse. Akito has left all the members of the zodiac alone and now they're all free from the curse, they can choose whom ever they want to love without Akito's consent. Tohru is however hiding something from them and no one knows about it. Both Kyo and Yuki Sohma has developed great feelings for Tohru, but who will Tohru choose in the end?

I don't own Fruits Basket.

Tohru Honda sits alone in her room in the house that she shares with Yuki, Kyo and Shigure Sohma. All the Sohmas has just went to the main house to see Akito one final time before he was to leave the main house to some unknown place which none of them knew. Tohru was so happy that she could finally release the curse for the Sohmas. It was the least she can do for them since they've done so much for her. Especially Yuki and Kyo. She sighed as she finished up the rest of her homework.

The Main House

"Where are you going Akito?" Hatori ask. "Somewhere far away from here. You guys will never see me again. I've been defeated by that meddling girl." Akito said, not hiding the disgust from his voice. The room remain silent. "For so many years, this curse has remain intact to this family and when it was past down to me, the fun is ruined. Oh well. Better luck in the next life I guess." Akito said as he stood up. "Well, I better be on my way now. Good luck for the rest of your life and goodbye." As soon as he finish, he left the room.

Once outside, Akito got into the car and took one last look at the house. 'The curse has now been lifted by that meddling girl. I can't believe that she had such will in her to actually try. I should've never let her stay with Yuki and them.' he thought bitterly. "Master Akito, should we leave for the airport now?" the driver ask. "Yes. We shall." Akito reply and the driver pull out of the Sohma main house.

Inside the main house, all were excited and happy being that the curse has finally been lifted. "Yay! Mommy can finally remember me again!" Momiji cried happily. "And Kana can be together with you again Hatori." Shigure said giving Hatori a smack on the back. "No. Kana is happy with the man she has married now. I'm interested in someone else now." Hatori said with a smile. "Who?" Ayame ask. "Oh, no one you guys would care to know." Hatori said as he walk away from them. "Hatori!" Shigure and Ayame cried. Haru grabbed Rin by the waist and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I'm sorry my love. Now that Akito is gone I vow to never let anything come between us ever again if you give me another chance to redeme myself." Haru said in a low, seductive whisper. Rin blush madly, but nodded none the less.

All was joyous at the Sohma household. Kyo snuck out of the house quietly, but Yuki saw him and follow after. "Where are you going?" Yuki ask. "Home. I don't want to stick around here anymore." Kyo reply. "Well then, I'll come with you." Yuki spoke and the two walk in silence. Both have many things running through their minds, the very topic being Tohru Honda.

Shortly, they reach the house and enter, looking around for the object of affections and found her nowhere on the first floor. Yuki went out back and Kyo went upstairs. Yuki searched the backyard for Tohru and couldn't find her anywhere. 'Could she have left the house or could she be upstairs?' Yuki thought to himself and then went back inside to see if Kyo has seen her.

Kyo was searching upstairs for Tohru, but had no luck. 'Where could she have gone?' he ask himself. He went back downstairs and saw Yuki walk in. "Have you seen Tohru?" both of them ask. Both having to ask that question, meaning no, they both don't know where she is. Yuki went to sit in the living room and Kyo went outside and sat.

Tohru on the other hand was out shopping. She was looking around to see what she can buy to serve for dinner tonight. "Hm. What should we have for dinner tonight? Will the others come join us? Will we even have enough food?" Tohru ask herself. "Oh...so complicated." She made a face and look to see how much she has in her wallet, then check her watch. "Well, better hurry. Must find something quick."

The phone rang and Yuki went to go pick it up. "Hello?" he said. "Yuki." the voice on the other end said. "Shigure? What do you want?" Yuki ask. "Well, we're having dinner at the main house as a celebration that Akito left. Would you, Kyo and Tohru care to join us?" Shigure ask. Yuki sighed and said, "Tohru is not home and I won't be." He look over in the direction Kyo sat and found that he had disappear. "And I don't think Kyo will either. He's gone too." "Oh, what a shame. Well, have fun then you 3." Shigure said and hang up. Yuki looked at the phone and then hang up. He went outside and look around the backyard and couldn't find Kyo. He sighed and went back inside to go lie on the couch. "Where are you Tohru?" Yuki ask out loud.

Tohru was walking home after shopping for grocery. She sigh and look up at the sky. The sun was setting. The sky was full of various colours of red, orange and yellow. "Wow, the sky sure is lovely. It looks like a phoenix is flying in it. It's so pretty." Tohru said with a huge smile on her face. She check her watch again. "Oh. I better hurry home and start dinner." She start off in a sprint, but then she heard someone yell out her name. "Tohru!"

She turn around and saw Kyo. "Kyo-kun." Tohru said softly. Kyo walk over to her. "You need help with those?" he ask. Tohru nodded and Kyo took the bags from her. Their hands brush each others and they both blush. Kyo turn away and started walking ahead. Tohru look up and shook her head and follow after Kyo. "So what did Akito-sama said to you guys?" Tohru ask. "Well, he told us he was leaving us for good. We can now live our lives out without him telling us what to do." Kyo stated. "That's great." Tohru said happily. Kyo stop and look at Tohru, a little stun. "I mean..." Tohru started. Kyo smile and pat her on the head. "It's ok. I know what you mean. I'm happy too." he said and smile. Tohru look at Kyo and blush slighty.

Kyo notice the blush on Tohru's cheeks and his smile grew. He took her hand in his and started walking again. Tohru blush madly. 'Kyo's hand is so warm.' she thought to herself. "What did you went to go buy anyways?" Kyo ask. Tohru look up at Kyo's question. "Well, I went to go get some stuff for dinner. I couldn't decide on what to get and was wondering if the others will join us. So I didn't know if I have enough food for everyone." Tohru said. "You should've left us a note. We were worry about you." Kyo stated. Tohru look at the ground and said quietly, "I'm sorry." "It's ok. Just don't do it again." Kyo said. Tohru smile and said, "Ok." They countinue their walk home in silence, enjoying each other's company, as the sun sets behind them.

What you guys think? I know this chapter was kind of slow. Sorry. . Anyways, hope you guys like it and any suggestions for a title, please let me know. Kind reviews please.


	2. Chapter 2

Heya all! Thank you all for reading my fic and thank you for the kind reviews. I hope this chapter will be a little better and I hope you guys enjoy it!

Don't own Fruits Basket.

The main door open and Yuki sat up to see Kyo and Tohru coming in the house. "Yuki-kun." Tohru said. "Welcome home." Yuki said with a smile. "Thank you." Tohru said happily. "Here, let me take those." Kyo said. "Are you sure?" Tohru ask. "Yeah. Just give them to me. I'll take them into the kitchen for you." Kyo said. "Okie. Thank you Kyo-kun." Tohru said. Kyo took the bags and headed into the direction of the kitchen. "You went grocery shopping huh?" Yuki ask. "Yeah. Are the others joining us for dinner?" Tohru ask. "No. They're all at the main house feasting happily on Akito's leave." Yuki reply and smile. Tohru smile happily seeing that Yuki smile. "Well, I'll go make dinner now." Tohru said. "I'll come help you." Yuki said. "Ok." Tohru said and they headed to the kitchen together.

Kyo was already in there, taking everything out of the grocery bags. "So what do you guys want for dinner Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun?" Tohru ask as she went over beside Kyo. "Anything you make is fine to me." Yuki reply. "Whatever you want." Kyo reply. "Hm. Let's just cook everything!" Tohru exclaim. Both Yuki and Kyo look at her. "Are you sure about that?" they both ask. Tohru nodded and began taking out pots and pans. "We should all celebrate by having a feast of our own!" she said. Both Yuki and Kyo were a little worried. 'How on earth can we finish all that food?' they both thought at the same time. Tohru was already starting to cut up some vegetables and huming a tune happily, ignoring their worry faces.

Back at the main house. The feast had already started. Everyone was eating away happily, laughing and joking. "Hey! Where has Yuki and Kyo gone?" Ayame ask. "Did they went back to get Tohru? They're awfully late." Haru said. "I called them earlier, they're back home and apparently Tohru is not home with them either." Shigure said. "What? Where did Tohru-san go then?" Momiji ask. "She's probably with them now." Hatori said. "Yeah." Rin said in agreement. They all nodded and the feast countinue.

Dinner was prepare shortly and they all sat down at the table. The table was full of food. Both Yuhi and Kyo sweatdrop. 'How are we ever gonna finish all this?' they both thought in union. Even though they help Tohru made dinner, Tohru had shoo them away halfway and insisted that she make it on her own. Even when they were helping her out, they never thought that there would be this many plates on the table. Tohru came back with their rice bowls on a tray. She put a bowl in front of the two and gave herself one and sat down with a huge grin. "Well, eat up." Tohru said happily. "Um, Tohru?" Yuki started. "Yeah?" Tohru said. "You do know we're never gonna finish all these plates of food right?" Kyo ask. Tohru look at all the food on the table and then at Yuki and Kyo. She laugh a little and said, "Oops. I guess I got a little carried away." 'A little!" both Yuki and Kyo thought in union. "Well, we'll just finish what we can and just have the left overs for tomorrow." Tohru said happily. "Yeah." Kyo said. "We'll let's eat now before the food gets cold." Yuki said. Tohru nodded happily. They started eating and shortly after, they were stuff.

"Thanks for the meal Tohru. It was delicious." Yuki said. "Yes, thanks. It was by far the greatest meal I ever had." Kyo said. "Why thank you Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun." Tohru stood up and started clearing the table, but Kyo stop her and said, "I'll do it." "Are you sure?" Tohru ask. "Yeah." Kyo said as he started piling dirty plates on top of each other and took them to the kitchen. "I'll go help him too." Yuki said as he took the remainning food into the kitchen. Tohru sat there alone and got up as well, taking whatever that was left on the table into the kitchen. When she enter, she saw that Kyo had already started on the dishes and that Yuki was putting everything that wasn't finish into the fridge. Tohru went over to Kyo and put the plates down on the counter. "What are you doing coming in here?" Kyo ask. "Just dropping off plates." Tohru said with a smile. Yuki finish putting everything in the fridge and lean on the counter beside Tohru. "Oh just shut up you stupid cat." Yuki said with a sly smile. Kyo gave Yuki an angry glare. "For you information you dumb rat, I'm no longer a cat." Kyo said a little angrily. "Please, don't fight." Tohru said as she look at the two pleadingly. Both Yuki and Kyo looked away from each other and said nothing. Tohru gave a sigh and then turn to face Kyo. "Kyo-kun, we still haven't had dessert yet. Why don't we all go have dessert first." Tohru said. "Dessert?" both Yuki and Kyo said in union. "Yes." Tohru smile happily. "I've bought a cake today to celebrate." Yuki smile and said, "You shouldn't have Tohru." "Yeah. You should be saving up your money." Kyo said. "Oh it's ok. It's a once in a life time thing and it needs to be celebrated." Tohru said happily as she went over to the cupboard and took out the cake that she had hidden from them. Kyo turn off the tap and wipe his hands dry. Yuki got out plates, forks and a knife. They took it out into the dinning area and sat down. Tohru unravel the ribbon and open the box. It was a beautifully decorated chocolate cake. Yuki cut three pieces and put them on each plate.

"That sure look expensive Tohru." Kyo said. "How much did you spend on it?" Tohru put a finger to her lips and said, "It's a secret." "Well, thank you anyways." Yuki said with a smile. Tohru just smile and the three ate their slices of cake. The phone then rang and Yuki went to go pick it up. "Hello?" he said. "Hello, is Tohru there?" a man said. "Yes she is. May I ask who's calling?" Yuki ask. "It's her grandfather." the man reply. "Ok, one moment please." Yuki said. He then cover the phone and said, "Tohru, it's for you. It's your grand father." Tohru stood up and went over to Yuki and took the phone from him. Yuki went to sit back down as Tohru spoke into the phone. "Hello grandpa." she said. "Hello dear." he said. "How are you doing?" she ask. "I'm doing well. How about you?" "So far so good." "That's good." There was silence over the line. "Tohru, I want to ask you. Have you seen the doctor about your condition yet?" Tohru didn't answer him for a minute. "No. I haven't." she finally reply. "I see." There was silence once again. "But don't worry grandpa. Everything will be ok." she said happily. "I wish it can be too." "Don't worry. If I find out anything, I'll tell you." "Alright then. Well, I should be going. Your uncle needs to use the phone for business." "Ok. Say hi to auntie and uncle for me." "Will do. Take care Tohru." "Same to you grandpa." "Bye bye." "Bye." Tohru hung up the phone and stood there thinking for a second. 'I almost forgot. I was so caught up with lifting the curse for the Sohmas that I nearly forgotten about it.' She shook her head and then headed back to the table with a smile.

"Is everything ok?" Yuki ask. "Yes. Grandpa just wanted to check up on me that was all." Tohru said. "Well, as long as it's noting serious." Kyo said as he finish up his cake. Tohru didn't say anything and finish up her cake as well. No words pass between the three as they finish their cakes. Once they did, they all help clean up and shortly they were done and free. Kyo went off somewhere, leaving Yuki and Tohru alone outside.

"The stars are very beautiful tonight." Tohru said in aw. Yuki smile and stare at the sky as well. "Yes they are." he said. He then glance over at Tohru. His eyes lingering, staring at her every feature. 'God she's even more beautiful under the star light.' he thought. He then saw that Tohru was shaking a bit and ask, "Are you cold?" "A little." she reply. Yuki then move closer beside her and wrap his arms around her. Tohru blushed madly. "I'll keep you warm, ok?" he said. Tohru just nodded shyly and then lean on him. Yuki breath in deeply. He could smell her sweet scent everywhere. They sat there together for the longest time, staring at the stars.

Kyo was walking around outside in the forest. He reach a clearing, a cliff that stares out into the ocean. "This was the place that Tohru saw me in that...form." he said to himself. He remembered how scared she was, how sickly she look, she was as pale as a ghost, but she wouldn't let him go. Kyo sat down on the grass and look out into the ocean. He also remember that when they started out home, Tohru collaspe and he had to carry her home. She got very sick for the next few days that her grandpa came and took her to the hospital. He would not allow Kyo or Yuki to take her. 'I wonder why not? I mean, we are living with her after all.' Kyo thought. He remember that once she got home, she was still pale and sick, but not as sick as before. Kyo then look at the sky and said, "I love you, Tohru. I love you so much."

Well, what do you guys think of it? I hope you guys like it. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Anyone that has suggestions for a title, please tell me. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

This fic finally has a title! It is now call Autumn Goodbye, why I chose that title, I won't tell because of course it's gonna tie in with the story. Thanks to all of you who have review so far and enjoy this chappie.

Don't own Fruits Basket.

Yuki turn to look at Tohru and found that she had fallen asleep. He stare at her features, eyes lingering over them. He then move strands of her hair away from her face. Yuki then notice that it was getting quite cold outside. He lifted Tohru up and thought worriedly, 'She's so light. Is she ok?' He then took her inside and upstairs to her room. He turn on the lights and went over to her bed and pull the covers away. He put her down and took off her slippers and pull the covers on top of her. He kneel beside her bed. Then took her hands in his and rub it with his thumb. With his other free hand, he remove strands of hair from her face and then he cup her cheek and stroke it. 'She looks a little pale. Is she sick?' Yuki thought. He remember that one time when Tohru had fallen very ill. They call her grandpa and told him that Tohru had fallen very ill. What puzzle him the most was why that her grandpa insisted that he take her and won't let them. 'I wonder why he won't let us take her. I mean, we're right here while he lives somewhat far away.' he thought to himself. No one knew why her grandpa did what he did, not even her two best friends, Uotani and Hana. Yuki came up with a sudden realization. 'Could it be that she's hiding something from us? Could it be?' he thought, but then shook his head. 'No. She can't be hiding something from us. She wouldn't and even if she was, she would at least have told either Uotani or Hana.' Yuki then stood up but stop half way. He kneel again and look at her beautfiul face. He then lean over and kiss her on the forehead. "Goodnight Tohru." he said as he stood up and walk towards the door. He turn around once again to look at her before he turn off the lights and close the door behind him.

Yuki heard the door open downstairs and went to see who it was. Kyo had just came in and Yuki, leaning on the railling with arms folded ask, "Where the hell were you and what were you doing?" Kyo glare at Yuki and said, "What I do is none of your business." With that said, he walk right by him and up the stairs. Yuki gave a sigh and went over to the hallway telephone. He picked it up and was about to dial the number for the main house when he stop. "Why am I even calling them? What the heck? Who cares." Yuki said and hang up the phone. He then turn off all the lights on the first floor and went upstairs and into his room.

Kyo sat on his bed staring at the four walls in his room. He didn't feel like sleeping. He went over the CD player in his room and see what CD was in there. It was Nickelback's latest album, All The Right Reasons. He jump to the sixth song on the album (I'm not too sure what number it is, but I think it's the sixth one). He turn down the volume as the music play in the background.

Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Kyo thought about the lyrics that were play. He never realize it, but the song remind him of himself. "Tohru was the one I was looking for all along. She was the only one would could free me from this curse and she did." he said to himself.

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Kyo close his eyes and reopen them. "Tohru was the one who saved me from this darkness, from my curse path, from the demon inside me. She showed me friendship, kindness, compassion and...love. Without her, I would've been so far gone, that no one could've ever save me."

Hurry I'm fallin'

All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Hurry I'm fallin'

The song ended and went on to the next one. Kyo was no longer paying attention to the music so he got up and turn off the player. He look over at the clock by his bed and saw that it was 11 o'clock. He change into more comfortable sleeping clothes and turn on his lamp then close his main light. He walk over to his bed slowly. He pull the covers away and lie down on his bed and cover himself with the blanket. He look over at his night table and his eyes lay on a beautiful, silver picture frame. Tohru had given it to him for his birthday a few months ago. Kyo sat up and took the picture frame in his hands. "I have to have a picture of Tohru and put it in here. If possible, just a picture of her and me together." Kyo said quietly with a happy grin. He then put it back on the night table and turn off the lamp. He lied down and got into a comfortable postion before he fell asleep, dreaming of Tohru.

So what do you guys think of it so far? I hope you guys like it. I don't own the song Savin' Me, it's by Nickelback. Please review and more chapters will be coming as soon as I have the time to write and update them.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thank you all who has review my fic! I'll try to post as quick as I can, but for this month, update will probably be very late because school is ending soon and exams and stuff. I hope you guys understand. I'll update as soon as I have the time. Please bare with me. Now enough of my rambling and on with the fic!

Don't own Fruits Basket.

The morning sun shone in and Tohru began to stir in her sleep. She was feeling so tired, all her energy seems to have to drain from her. She sat up regardless and rub the sleep out of her eyes. She then open them slowly and found that she was in her room. "Huh? How did I get here?" she spoke aloud. She then remember the events of last night and smile a litle. "Yuki-kun must've brought me back to my room. I must've fell asleep when we were gazing at the stars." she said happily with a grin. Then she remember that her grandpa had call and her smile drop. "I almost forgot about that, almost forgot. She pull the covers away and started walking out of the room. It was kind of hard when the room was swaying back and forth. Tohru reach the door in a few minutes and pull it open. She started walking out and into the hallway.

"Tohru?" a voice a said and Tohru turn around quickly to see who it was. That was not a very good idea, for her world went spinning and the next thing she knew, she was falling. "Tohru!" the voice cried and ran over to catch her. He caught her alright and held her in his arms. "Tohru, Tohru." Kyo said in a panicky voice. Tohru open her eyes slowly and her vision was a blur. She close them and open them again and saw that it was Kyo. "K-Kyo-kun." she said softly. "Tohru, are you ok?" Kyo ask, concern written all over his face. He felt her forehead and felt that it was really hot. "You're running a fever Tohru. I'm gonna get you back into your room." Kyo said as he lifted her up. Tohru didn't say anything as he carried her into her room and was put back into bed. Kyo pull the covers on top of her. He then sat himself beside her. "Do you need anything?" he ask. Tohru shook her head. "Should I call your grandpa?" he ask. "Tohru thought about it for a second and then said, "No. If he found I got sick, he's gonna worry." Tohru said quietly. "Well, I'm gonna go cook you something to eat, ok?" Kyo said and Tohru nod. "What do you want to eat?" he ask. "Anything you make for me is good enough." Tohru said with a small smile. Kyo look away for a second so she wouldn't notice the small blush that was coming to the surface. "Ok. You just rest here then." he said as he stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Yuki was just coming into the house when he saw Kyo heading over to the kitchen. "Where's Tohru?" he ask. "She's upstairs in her room. She's running a fever." Kyo reply. "What? A fever?" Yuki ask. "That's what I said." Kyo reply as he start taking things out of the fridge. Yuki then left the kitchen and went upstairs to see Tohru. He open the door to her room and saw that Tohru was lying there. "Y-Yuki-kun." Tohru stutter out. Yuki close the door and went over to her side. "Tohru are you ok?" he ask, concern written all over his face. She nod and sat up. "Kyo said you were running a fever." he said as he felt her forehead. "You're burning up. I'll go get you a towel." Yuki got up but Tohru grab his arm. "It's ok Yuki-kun. Um...Can you help me to get to the bathroom? I don't think I have the strength to get there by myself." Tohru said quietly, a little embarass. Yuki nod and pull her covers away. She got out and Yuki help sturdy herself and they both headed to the bathroom.

Kyo downstairs was making Tohru some miso soup. He was stirring the pot when he heard the phone rang. He went to the other side of the kitchen and pick up the phone. "Hello?" he said. "Kyo! Just the person I was looking for." the voice said on the other end. Kyo roll his eyes and ask, "What do you want Shigure?" "Just seeing how the love triangle is doing." Shigure said happily. "What the hell are you talking about?" Kyo ask a little angrily. "Nevermind, nevermind then." Shigure said. "So how are you guys doing anyways?" "Tohru got sick today." "Oh my. Is she ok?" "She'll be find. Just needs to get some rest." "Ah, I see. Did you guys call her grandpa?" Kyo sigh and said, "No, she said not to." "Oh ok. Well, you guys take good care of her then. We're still partying over here. Probably will for a few days. Don't destroy my house now. I'll see you guys in a few days." "Wait, Shigure." "Yeah?" There was silence. "Are you gonna tell me something?" Kyo sigh again and said, "Don't tell the others ok." "Why?" "I have my reasons." "Ok then. Well, see ya guys in a few days." "See ya." Kyo said and hang up the phone. He went back to the soup and turn the stove down a bit and began to stir it again.

Tohru and Yuki was back in Tohru's room. He left a crack on the door so that Kyo can just push the door open. Tohru went and sat down on her bed and watch Yuki go open the window. He pull open the curtains and open the window so that fresh air came into the room. "It's such a beautiful day out." Tohru said. "Yes it is." Yuki said as he sat himself down beside her. There was silence between the two for a few minutes. "Tohru..." Yuki started but stop when the door to her room open and Kyo came in with a tray of food.

"Kyo-kun." Tohru said with a smile. He walk over to where they were and put the tray of food in front of Tohru. "Feeling any better?" Kyo ask her. "A little." Tohru reply. "Well, I'm gonna go downstairs and get something to eat. Your stuff is downstairs if you want to eat too." Kyo said and left the room. "Was he talking to me?" Yuki ask Tohru. She chuckle and said, "Of course he was." "Heh. He probably put poison in my food or something." Yuki said. "No way. Kyo-kun wouldn't do something like that. Maybe you should go downstairs and eat before the food gets cold." Tohru suggest. "No way, and leave you here all by your little some self. I think not." Yuki said teasingly. Tohru chuckle a little. Yuki look at Tohru and Tohru stop laughing and ask innocently, "What? Do I have something on my face?" Yuki shook his head and said, "No, it's just because you're too beautiful not to stare at." Tohru blush madly and look away. Yuki chuckle and said, "You should eat now before your food gets cold." "Y-You too." Tohru stutter. Yuki chuckle again and said, "Fine. I'll come up when I'm done." Tohru nod and Yuki stood up and left the room.

Yuki went downstairs and into the kitchen. Kyo wasn't there so he help himself to some of the food that was left. He took a small bite at first and thought, 'Hm. This is not actually all that, but like hell would I ever admit it to him. Never in a hundred years.' Yuki lean against the counter and start eating his breakfast.

Kyo had already finish his breakfast and went outside for a breather after delivering food to Tohru. He breath in the morning air and let the wind play with his hair. He then heard footsteps coming down the stairs and figure that it was Yuki finally coming down for some breakfast. He open the side doors and went inside, closing the door behind him. He then start heading upstairs and to Tohru's room. He open the door and went inside.

"Kyo-kun." Tohru said surprise. "Hey." he said as he sat down on her bed. "Thank you for the food. It was good and I feel much better because of it." Tohru said polietly. Kyo pat Tohru on the head and smile. "As long as it was good and that it's gonna make you feel better. Then I'd make it for you everyday." Kyo said with a smile. "Teeheehee." Tohru giggle. "Thanks Kyo-kun." Kyo didn't reply and stood up. "Well, I better take these dirty dishes downstairs and clean them. You get some rest. Me or Yuki will check up on you later." Kyo said. "Ok." Kyo smile and start heading out of the room. He reach for the door when all of a sudden it burst open and hit Kyo in the face and the tray of dishes went flying. Kyo fell to the ground and rub his nose.

"K-Kyo-kun, are you ok!" Tohru cried as she rush over to Kyo's side. Yuki look behind the door and saw Kyo sitting there holding his nose with Tohru beside him with a concern look on her face. "Oh, did I hit you?" Yuki ask. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK!" Kyo yell. "Oh my god. Kyo-kun, you're bleeding." Tohru cried. She went over to the table in her room and grab some kleenex and brought them over. "Should I apologize then?" Yuki ask. "YOU SHOULD!" Kyo yell. "Kyo-kun, lean your head back." Tohru said as she put the kleenex over his nose. Kyo hesitate for a second but did as he was told. "Lie on my lap." Tohru said and Kyo did. He look up at her as she held the kleenex at his nose to stop the bleeding. Yuki look away, couldn't bare to see this. "Y-Yuki-kun." Tohru started. "Yeah?" Yuki ask turning back to face Tohru. "Can you take the dishes and the tray downstairs?" she ask. "Sure." he reply and went to go pick up the dishes and plates. "I'll come check up on you later." he said to Tohru. "Ok." she reply. "You don't need to. I'm here." Kyo reply a little angrily. Yuki just ignore Kyo and left the room.

"Kyo-kun, it's ok. Don't be mad at Yuki-kun. I'm sure he didn't mean it." Tohru said. "Yeah right." Kyo said and averted his gaze. Tohru sigh and Kyo look at her again and said, "If I upseted you just now, I'm sorry. He just makes me mad, you know that." "Yes." Tohru said meekly. There was silence between the two. "Um...Tohru." Kyo started. "Yeah?" she reply. "Um...You remember that picture frame you gave me for my birthday?" Kyo ask. "Yes. What about it?" Tohru ask. "Well, I don't really have a picture to put in it." Kyo said as he sat up. "Oh! You shouldn't do that Kyo-kun." Tohru cried. "No, it's ok. It's stopped bleeding and I'm fine now." Kyo said as he took the bloody kleenex from her. He threw it away in Tohru's trash can.

He came back and sat down in from of her. "Anyways, back to what I was saying." Kyo start again. "You said you have no picture to put in that picture frame I gave you." Tohru said. "Yeah." Kyo said as he rub the back of his neck. "I was hoping that..." "You want to take pictures of everyone after I'm better right? Like a group picture?" Tohru ask. Kyo shook his head and Tohru look at him confuse. Kyo saw the confuse look and chuckle. "Nevermind. I'm confusing you. I'm sorry." Kyo said. "Are you sure?" Tohru ask. Kyo nodded and said, "You should probably go back to bed and rest." Tohru sigh and said, "Yeah, you're right. I feel awfully tired." Kyo look at her concernly and ask, "Are you coming down with something?" Tohru look at Kyo with wide shock eyes. "No, no. What makes you think that?" she answer quickly. Kyo look at her suspiciously. "It's just a cold." Tohru said as she stood up. Kyo didn't say anything for a second and then said, "Yeah, that's probably it. Well, I won't bother you anymore. Get some rest and I'll see you later with lunch in hand ok?" Tohru nod and Kyo smile. "See ya." he said as he turn and left the room, closing the door behind him. Tohru gave a sigh and plop down on her bed. "I'm sorry Kyo. I'm sorry."

Kyo stood in front of Tohru's door. Replaying what just happen in there. Her sudden quick reaction to his question seem a little suspicious. 'Is she hiding something?' he thought. He shook his head and then headed downstairs. 'Couldn't be. I'm probably just being paranoid.' He saw that Yuki was nowhere in site. 'Hm. Must've went out.' As Kyo turn around the corner, he nearly walk into Yuki.

"So you've come back down huh?" Yuki ask. "What's your problem anyways?" Kyo ask angrily. "Nothing." Yuki reply cooly. "Do you have a problem?" Kyo just growl at him. He was gonna have a swing at Kyo when the phone rang. Yuki went to go pick it up and Kyo recollected himself and went into the living room to sit down.

"Hello?" Yuki answer. "Yuki-kun!" the voice over the other line cried happily. "What the hell do you want Ayame!" Yuki ask. "Nothing. Just wanted to know how my dear, sweet, little brother is doing. Is that a crime?" was Ayame's reply. Yuki just sigh. "You're not doing anything to Tohru are you?" Ayame ask slyly. Yuki blush madly and didn't reply. Ayame chuckle and ask, "Are you blushing my dear brother?" Yuki recollected himself and said, "No. What makes you think that?" "Oh nothing. Nothing at all. I heard from Shigure, who heard from Kyo that Tohru is sick. Is she ok?" Ayame ask concernly. "She's resting right now." Yuki reply. "That's good. Wouldn't want my future sister-in-law to get deathly sick now." Ayame said and Yuki blush madly again. He heard Ayame laugh over the phone. "Yes, well, I must be going now. Take very good care of her now Yuki. Ta ta now." With that said, Ayame hung up the phone. Yuki hung up the phone and shook his head. 'Stupid Ayame.' he thought. He turn and head towards the living room.

So what do you guys think of it so far? I hope you guys like it. Please review and more chapters will be coming as soon as I have the time to write and update them.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everybody! Here's the long awaited next chapter to this fic! I'm so sorry. I've been so busy because of school, last minute projects, studying for exams etc etc. It's crazy around here! I'm so glad so many of you love reading my fic and I thank you so much and thanks for baring with me. I owe you guys with more updates. So yeah, after this update, I probably won't be able to update for a while because of exams. So sorry, but please bare with me. I'll update more when I'm done exams. So for now, just enjoy this chappie and I'll update as soon as I can.

Amanda : Tohru just came down with a cold, it's nothing big. Kind of a severe one actually, but none the less, it's just a cold. Nothing major. So no worries for now.

Daelaeyni: LOLZ Thanks for that funny review.

Don't own Fruits Basket.

Yuki enter the living room and saw Kyo flipping through channels with the remote. Yuki walk over to him and snatch away the remote. "Can't you just find something decent to watch?" Yuki ask. Kyo glare at him and said angrily, "Well, I was looking for something before you snatch away the remote." Yuki just roll his eyes and sat across the couch from him and started flipping through the channels himself looking for something decent to watch. He found a movie that look decent enough and left it on the channel. He look over at Kyo and saw that he was just sitting there, staring at the screen. Yuki diverted his eyes back to the TV and they watch the movie.

Tohru was tossing and turning in her bed. She open her eyes slowly and then started coughing. She groan and roll onto her back. She open her eyes slightly and rub her forehead. "Ugh, I hate this." she said softly. "So hot. So tired. So weak." She roll onto her side and pull at the covers, trying to get back to sleep again.

The movie ended in an hour and Kyo check his watch. It was a half hour 'til 12. 'Well, better make lunch for Tohru.' he thought and stood up and left the room. Yuki watch Kyo from the corner of his eyes and then stare back at the TV. He pick up the remote and started flipping through channels again.

Kyo enter the kitchen and check to see if there were any left overs from this morning. 'If Yuki didn't his share then there would be some.' He lift up the pot's lid and look inside and found that there was nothing left. Kyo gave a little evil grin. 'So he did eat it.' He close the lid and brough the pot to the sink. He wash the pot until it was clean and put it on the drying rack. He then went to the fridge, look inside and then start digging things out. He start washing the vegetables and then pull out the cutting board and a knife. He put the veggies on top and fill the pot with hot water and turn the stove on.

Yuki had had enough of TV and turn it off. He walk into the kitchen and saw Kyo. He walk over and said, "Here, let me help." Kyo whirl around and saw Yuki and said, "I don't need your help." Yuki sigh and pick up the knife and start cutting up the vegetables. Kyo stare at him and said, "I said I don't need your help. I'm fine on my own." Yuki stop cutting the vegetables and look up at Kyo. "Look, I don't want Tohru thinking we're not getting along and we're not anyways, but she's sick. Let's just make her feel better ok?" Yuki said. Kyo gave a huff and mumble something unaudible. Yuki gave a smirk and then start cutting up the veggies again.

They shortly finish making lunch and they both ate before they took a tray of food up to Tohru's room. During the whole entire time, the two rarely exchange words. Yuki was carrying the tray and Kyo was following behind him up the stairs.

Tohru roll onto her back and look up at the ceiling. 'I can't sleep anymore.' she thought and sat up. She pull her hair back and grab clip from her night table and clip it on messily. She felt her forehead but couldn't notice her body temperature anyways. She gave a sigh and said outloud, "Why did I even bother checking anyways?" She heard a knock from her door and look at it. "Come in." she said hoarsly, her throat was a little dry.

The door open revealing both Yuki and Kyo. "We brought you some lunch Tohru." Kyo said. "Are you feeling any better?" Yuki ask as he walk over to her bedside and place the tray in front of her. "I'm feeling lots better." Tohru said happily. Yuki felt her forehead and smile at her. "Yes you are. Your fever has died down." Tohru smile happily at Yuki and Kyo decided to leave the room. "Ay? K-Kyo-kun left." Tohru said quietly. "Ay?" Yuki said and look over at the door. "Oh well. Probably went to find something else to do. Now eat Tohru. You need your energy." Tohru just gave a little nod.

Kyo went outside walking in the woods. He hit a tree with his fist and grinded his teeth together. He then turn his back towards the tree and crouch down. He stared at his bruised fist and then look up above him. "Why do I get a feeling that she likes him better then me? She probably just doesn't even like me in that way." Kyo said to himself quietly. He then hit his fist onto the ground. "Why? What does he got that I don't? Looks? Personality? What? What makes him so special to her? He's not that special! Not special at all! But why does she give him that look!" He gritted his teeth. After a few seconds, Kyo let out a exasperated sigh. He lean back onto the tree and said, "Do you like Yuki more than me Tohru? Do you...love Yuki?"

Tohru finish her lunch shortly and both her and Yuki talk for a bit before he went downstairs with the tray of dirty dishes. Tohru gave a sigh and walk out of her room and into the bathroom. She look at herself in the mirror. She was pale as a ghost, but colours were starting to come back to her cheeks. She turn on the tap and threw warm water onto her face. She reach for her towel and then wipe her face. She look up again and stare at her reflection. The pale complexion, the messy hair, her still in her pjs. She sigh and thought, 'I can't get sick again. It might get worst next time. I just can't get sick again and make Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun worry about me.' She put her towel in it's original position and walk out of the bathroom. She went into her room and pull out some clothes, comfortables ones. She gave a stretch and change out of her pjs. She put them on her chair and made her bed. She grab a brush and brush her messy hair while she sat down at her desk. When she was finish, she stare at herself in the mirror. 'A little better.' she thought and put the brush down. She then left her room and headed downstairs to find Yuki.

Yuki was cleaning the dishes in the kitchen when Tohru came in. She walk over and Yuki notice her from the corner of his eye and smile slightly. "Hello Tohru." he said. Tohru stop for a second and then went over. "Hello Yuki-kun. Need any help?" she ask. "No, it's ok. Shouldn't you be getting some rest though?" he ask. She shook her head and said, "I've had enough rest for today. Plus I'm feeling much better now thanks to you and Kyo-kun. Where is he anyways?" Yuki shrug and said, "I don't know. I didn't see him anywhere when I came down." Tohru nodded and said nothing.

There was silence between the two and Yuki sigh and said, "If you want to go find him, that's fine. You don't have to keep me company." "Ay?" Tohru said and look at Yuki. Yuki turn to look to her, smile and said, "Go find him. He's here somewhere." "O-Okay then." Tohru said and start heading out of the kitchen. "See you later Yuki-kun." she said and left the kitchen. Yuki sigh and said, "There she goes again. Can't believe I let her go find HIM of all people. I could've just ask her to stay and we could've had pleasant conversations, but no. I let her go find HIM." He gave a sigh and countinue washing the dishes.

Tohru look through the garden and couldn't find Kyo. She then started to walking into the woods. 'Hm, I wonder where can Kyo-kun be?' she thought. She look around and couldn't find Kyo anywhere. She then started calling out his name. "Kyo-kun! Kyo-kun! Where are you!" she cried. Not far away, Kyo's ears perked up and he look up and around. 'Who's that calling my name?' he thought. He stood up and look around and couldn't see anyone, but the voice kept coming. "Kyo-kun! Kyo-kun! Where are you!" "Is that, Tohru?" Kyo peer from behind the tree and saw a figure approaching and then he saw clearly that it was Tohru. Kyo stare at her. 'She's sick and she came out here to look for me after I left?' "Kyo-kun! Kyo-kun! Where are you!" she cried. She stop for a second and gave a small cough. "Where can he be?" she ask herself. "Kyo-k-" she said before she was cut off by a hand over her mouth. "You can stop yelling now. I'm here." Kyo said. Tohru turn around and saw Kyo. "Kyo-kun, I found you." she said happily. She smile at him and gave him a hug.

Kyo was a little taken back by this but he quickly regain himself and hug her back. "Why did you come out here? You're still sick." he ask. Tohru look up at him and said, "I'm feeling a lot better thanks to you and Yuki-kun." Kyo felt her head and found that her fever did go down and he smile. "I'm glad you're feeling better." Tohru smile happily at him and took his hand in hers. "Come on, let's go back to the house now shall we?" she ask. Kyo didn't answer her for a second. "Kyo-kun?" she said inncocently. "Let's not." he reply. "Ay?" Tohru said and look at Kyo both with shock and confusion. "Let's not go back now is what I'm saying. Let's go for a walk, just the two of us." Kyo said with a smile. He knew what she was thinking, and he enjoy seeing the look of shock and confusion on her face. "But Yuki-kun is still back there and I bet he's expecting us anytime soon." Tohru said a little guilty. "It's ok. I'm sure he'll keep himself occupy. Now come on." Kyo said as he walk in the other direction with Tohru in hand. "Where are we going Kyo-kun?" Tohru ask innocently. "Nowhere in particular, just a walk." he reply. "Oh, ok then." Tohru spoke.

Yuki look at the clock on the wall. 'Hm. Where can Tohru be? Did she went into the forest to look for HIM?' He look at the clock again and saw that it hasn't change. 'I should probably go find her. Who knows what could've happen. She could've even past out and no one would know. Oh god. Why am I thinking such things.' Yuki shook his head and headed out of the house. 'Time to find Tohru.'

Kyo had lead them to a cliff that over looks the ocean. Tohru gaze happily out into the water. "Wow, it's so beautiful here Kyo-kun." Tohru said in aw. Kyo push some of his bangs and said, "I know. This is the place where I come to think. It's more beautiful at sunrise or sunset." "Really?" she ask, looking up at Kyo. "Oh yes." he reply. There was silence between the two for a few brief minutes until Kyo broke the silence. "You don't remember this place do you?" he ask Tohru as he sat down. "Huh?" Tohru said and look at Kyo. "Come over here." Kyo said as he pull Tohru over to where he sat. Tohru sat down beside Kyo and look at him. "Kyo-kun, what did you mean by that?" she ask. "Well, do you remember when I turn into...that form and you came to look for me because you were worry that I'll never come back. Do you rememeber that?" he ask looking at her. Tohru nod slowly and Kyo countinue on. "Well, this was the place where you found me. I was here grieving until you came and wouldn't let go." he said. His bow down slightly, covering his eyes. "And it's also the place, where I had hurt you the most." Tohru look at Kyo with a sad look. She wrap her arms around him and whisper softly, "Kyo-kun, just forget about the past. Everything is ok now and I'm fine. You don't have to worry about it anymore. It's all in the past now." Kyo said nothing but wrap his arms around Tohru too.

Tohru start to pull away from Kyo's embrace, but Kyo wouldn't let her go. "Umm, Kyo-kun..." Tohru started. "No, let's just stay like this for a while, please." Kyo said in a low, hush tone. Tohru said nothing but remain where she was. After a few minutes, Kyo pull away a bit so that he can see her face. Their eyes met each others. "Tohru...I..." Kyo started. Tohru was oblivous with what Kyo want to say. She tilt her head slightly to the side and stare at Kyo. "What is it Kyo-kun?" she ask innocently, starring at him with wide, sapphire eyes.

Kyo was debating what he should do. Should he confess his undying love to her and wait for a rejection or acceptance. Tohru look at Kyo concernly. 'Is something wrong? Does he want to tell me something but can't find the words?' she thought. Kyo release Tohru and stood up. "Kyo-kun?" Tohru said. "Come on, let's go." Kyo said without looking at her and start walking away from her. "Wait Kyo-kun!" Tohru cried, she start to quicken her pace but trip on something. "Ahhhh!" Tohru cried. Kyo whirl around and said, "Tohru a-Oof!" Tohru had fell right on top of Kyo. Kyo was in a state of shock for a second, until he realize what just happen.

Yuki was wandering through the forest, but he saw no signs of Tohru or Kyo. "Where could those two be?" Yuki said outloud. He headed straight and the path turn to the right, but there was a little clearing. He walk by when something caught his eye. He stop and took a closer look. His eyes grew wide at what he saw. He saw there in the middle of the opening was Kyo and Tohru, on top of each of other and in a liplock.

So what do you guys think of it? Kyo and Tohru are in a liplock and Yuki was there to witness it. Hm, I wonder what I shall do next? I hope you guys like it. Please review and more chapters will be coming as soon as I have the time to write and update them.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everybody! Here's the long awaited next chapter to this fic! I'm so sorry. I've been so busy because of school, exams etc etc. It was crazy! Anyways, thanks for baring with me. I owe you guys with more updates, starting with this one. So enjoy the chappie and I'll update again as soon as I possibly can.

Midnight Shadow 333: You'll just have to wait, read and see who's Tohru gonna be with in the end. I'm not telling anything. :P

Mabudachi Girl: Sorry, can't guarantee if there's gonna be any cliffies. Like a little suspense here and there you know. We'll see, I'll try not to put to much then. :P

Kisa-Shikari-Sakishi-Rin: lolz Please don't kill me. I've updated didn't I:P

Don't own Fruits Basket.

Yuki walk by a clearing, when something caught his eye. He stop and took a closer look. His eyes grew wide at what he saw. He saw there in the middle of the opening was Kyo and Tohru, on top of each of other and in a liplock.

Tohru broke the kiss and look down at Kyo. She blush madly and said quietly, "I'm sorry." She got off of Kyo and sat beside him on the grass. Kyo sat up and let his brain process what had just happen. 'That was unbelievable. I can't believe that happened to me just now. I feel so lucky!' Kyo thought happily. Tohru was still blushing madly and look away from Kyo. Kyo look over at Tohru to see her facing away from him. 'Did she not enjoy it? Did she thought it was something that shouldn't have happen? Maybe I should confess my feelings to her now?' Kyo thought and shook his head. 'Too many questions! No more!' "Ummm, Kyo-kun." Tohru said in a meek voice. "Yeah?" Kyo reply. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall on top of you." she said still not looking at Kyo, a tinge of pink still on her cheek. "It's ok. Don't worry about it." Kyo said.

Yuki had look away from the scene. He couldn't believe he just saw that. 'Was Tohru in love with Kyo all this time? She never really like him, but Kyo instead. What does she see in him anyways? No, I can't lose her to him, especially to him.' Yuki thought. He look back into the clearing and saw them sitting beside each other. He saw Kyo making a move to do something and that's when Yuki decided to burst out into the clearing. "KYO!" he yell.

Both Kyo and Tohru turn around when they heard someone call Kyo's name and saw Yuki advancing over towards them. Kyo then stop what he was gonna do and stood up imedietly. Tohru slowly stood as well and said, "Yuki-kun." Yuki didn't say anything and just kept advancing over to Kyo. Kyo was a little surprise that he didn't say anything to Tohru. 'This isn't right. What's going on?' he thought. Yuki was close to Kyo when he took a swing and hit Kyo in the face. Kyo fell to the ground, clutching his cheek. "Kyo-kun!" Tohru cried. Kyo stare up at Yuki and yell, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Yuki look at Kyo angrily. "You know what I did that for! Dont you dare lie through your teeth!" Yuki yell at Kyo and start advancing on him. Kyo got into a fighting position and charge towards Yuki. Both were hitting each other, blow after blow.

"Please stop it! Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun! Please stop!" Tohru cried, while watching at the two fighting in horror. None had her pleads. They both kept fighting and beating each other up. Tohru couldn't watch this any longer so she ran over and try to pry the two apart, being careful not to get hit herself.

Kyo and Yuki were oblivious to the crying, pleading and Tohru trying to seperate them. "You're dead!" Kyo yell. "Bring it!" Yuki yell back. The two were fighint non-stop. "Please! Stop it Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun!" Tohru cried, trying to pull the two apart anger teens away from each other. Tohru was trying to push an infuriated Kyo away from Yuki. Yuki was oblivious that Tohru was there because he was blinded by rage, had kick out at Kyo, but it wasn't Kyo that he had kicked, it was Tohru.

"Ahhhhh!" Tohru cried out in pain. The fighting then sieze and Tohru lean into Kyo. Kyo then had lost the anger in his eyes and look at Tohru. "Tohru, are you ok?" Kyo ask concernly, catching Tohru. Tohru wince in pain, but said nothing. Yuki was frozen on the spot. He was so blinded with his own rage that he didn't realize that he had hurt the one that he cared for, the one that he loved most. Kyo look up angrily at Yuki and then back down at Tohru. "Let's get you back home Tohru. You need to rest and we'll see to that wound." Kyo said and lift her up. He walk past Yuki and said, "I'll deal with you later, you can count on that." Kyo then walk away from Yuki.

Yuki was left standing there. He was speechless and his expression blank. He couldn't believe that he had done to Tohru, to his precious Tohru. He fell to his knees and hit the ground with both his fists. "How could I have been so blind! How could I have done that! Why didn't I stop! Why didn't I hear her cries, her pleads! How come I didn't see her standing there! WHY!" he cried angrily. He had repeatedly hit the ground. Tears start to spill from Yuki's eyes. "I'm so sorry Tohru. I'm so sorry. How could you ever forgive me? Even if you do, I can't forgive myself for what I've done to you. I'm so sorry Tohru, my love." Yuki said quiety as a soft breeze blew.

Kyo look down at Tohru and ask, "Are you ok Tohru?" Tohru look up at Kyo, trying to hold back her tears and said, "I-I'm ok. I-It just stings a little." Kyo look at her concernly and said, "You don't have to lie. If you're in pain just tell me and I'll take good care of you." "But, I don't want to be bothersome." Tohru said looking away. Kyo sigh and said, "I'm sorry." "Huh?" Tohru said and look up at Kyo. "I'm sorry for what happened back there. If you didn't start pushing me away, you wouldn't have gotten hurt. I'm sorry." Kyo said, with a distant voice. Tohru look sad and said quietly, "It's ok. It wasn't your fault. If I didn't get in the way, I wouldn't have gotten hurt." There was silence between the two as Kyo approach the house. He took off his shoes while Tohru took off hers and drop them to the floor. Kyo then countinue to carry Tohru up the stairs and into his room.

"Umm, Kyo-kun. My room is that way." Tohru pointed out. "I know, but I'm gonna take care of you. Is it ok if you stay in my room?" Kyo ask. Tohru said nothing but gave a shy nod. Kyo smile slightly but said nothing. He open the door to his room and lay Tohru on his bed carefully. She wince in pain since her back was lying straight again. "I'll get some ointment to put on your wound. Do you want anything from your room?" Kyo ask. Tohru thought for a minute and said, "Can you bring me that teddy bear that you had won me from the carnival here?" Kyo nod and left the room. Tohru gave a sigh and rub her back. She wince again in pain. 'It hurts so much. She roll over slowly so that she's lying on her side. 'This day didn't go so well.' she thought. 'I can't believe I got sick and now this. What bad luck.'

Kyo grab the ointment from the bathroom and then went into Tohru's room. He enter and went over to her bed. The teddy bear was sitting right next to her pillow. He smile and thought, 'She probably hugs it every night when sleeping.' He grab the teddy bear and hold it in his hands and stare at it for a second before heading back to his room, closing the door behind him. When Kyo came back into his room, Tohru look up. At first she didn't see Kyo, but the door was slightly open. "Kyo-kun?" she said. Then she recognize a face. "Hello Tohru-kun." it said. Tohru smile and said, "Teddy!" she cried out happily. Kyo came into the room and close the door behind him. He handed her the teddy bear and she hug it tightly to her. Kyo smile at her and said, "Time to tend to that wound of yours now." Tohru gave a pout and ask, "Is it gonna hurt?" Kyo chuckle and said, "I'll try not to make it hurt ok." Tohru nod and Kyo went to sit behind Tohru. "Where exactly is it?" Kyo ask. Tohru felt her back and show him where it was. Kyo then lift up her shirt and saw it. He was taken aback at what he saw. The whole area at her waist was bruised, black and blue in colour. 'Oh my god.' Kyo thought. "Is it bad Kyo-kun?" Tohru ask. Kyo swallow the lump in his throat and lied, "It doesn't look that bad." Tohru frown knowing that Kyo lied to her. "It's ok you can tell me." she said. Kyo swallow again and said, "It looks bad. Your lower back is all brusied." Tohru said nothing to Kyo, she just hug the teddy bear tighter to her. Kyo sigh and put some ointment on a cotton ball and start applying it onto Tohru's back. He saw that Tohru move slightly as he add pressure to it. He heard whimper and he stop. He couldn't stand seeing, or hearing her in pain.

"W-Why did you stop Kyo-kun?" Tohru ask quietly. "I think that's enough." he reply and got off the bed. "I'll be back in a second." With that said, Kyo left the room. Tohru sigh. 'This is not good. If this bruise is as bad as Kyo said it is. Then I could be in trouble.' Kyo came back into the room shortly and close the door behind him. He sat himself down in front of Tohru and cross his legs. He didn't look at Tohru and said, "I'm sorry." "What for Kyo-kun? You did nothing wrong." Tohru said, a little confuse. "I'm sorry that you've gotten hurt. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have gotten hurt." he said, his voice distant. "We've already been through this Kyo-kun. It's ok. Don't blame yourself." Tohru said. "But--" Kyo started. "No buts." Tohru interrupted. "Just don't worry about it. I'll be ok and I'll get better." She said with a smile. Kyo gave a weak smile. Tohru then made the teddy bear pat Kyo on the head. "I forgive you." she said. Kyo gave a chuckle and Tohru smile. "Now that's better." she said.

The two stay quiet for a moment until Kyo took the teddy bear from Tohru. "Teddy! You took him!" she cried. Kyo put the teddy bear in front of his face and start moving the bear around. "Who? Who took me?" he ask. Tohru chuckle and said, "Kyo-kun did. He took you away from me." She gave a pouting face and Kyo couldn't help but chuckle at this. "It's ok. I'll always be yours no matter where Kyo has taken me." he said. Tohru giggle and ask, "But what if I never see you again because Kyo-kun got rid of you?" Kyo said, "Well then, you'll have to talk to Kyo about that because I sure don't know. But know that I'll always be with you no matter how lost I am and you'll always have me." "Aw, thanks teddy." Tohru said and took it from Kyo. They both sat there laughing.

Tohru stop laughing and sat up slowly. "I don't think you should be doing that." Kyo said. "It's better you try not to move your back too much." "It's ok." Tohru said slowly. "I'll be fine." "Are you sure?" Kyo ask. "Yep. Plus we should go start dinner." Tohru said with a smile. "You're thinking about cooking dinner? Why don't I cook or we can order take out." Kyo said. "No it's ok. I can manage." Tohru said. "Actually you don't even have to cook. We have lots of left overs from yesterday." Kyo state. "Oh. Nevermind then." Tohru said happily. "So what do you want to do?" Kyo ask. Tohru thought for a second and reply, "I don't really know." Kyo chuckle and thought for a moment. His eyes wander around his room. Then his eyes lay on his TV and video games. "Well, do you want to try to play some video games?" Kyo ask her. "Video games? I don't really know how to play." Tohru admit. "It's ok. I'll teach you." Kyo said as unravel two controllers. He hand one over to Tohru and let her pick out a game. She decided on a racing game and Kyo showed her the buttons on how to function in the game. Before you know it, Tohru got the hang of it. "Now let's play for real." Kyo said. Tohru nod and Kyo load up a course for them to race.

Yuki was wandering around in the forest. Thinking of what he should be doing. The sun had already set and he start heading back to the house. He stood in front of it and then bow down his head. 'I can't go in there, knowing that she's in there. I still can't believe I've done that. I've let my rage take over. I hit the person that I cared the most.' Yuki sigh and look back up at the house again. 'Well, I can't avoid her forever. I just can't.' He took a deep breath and walk to the back door. He heard footsteps and took a peak inside to see who it was. He saw that it was Kyo and that he had headed into the kitchen. He open the door slowly and went upstairs. He saw that the only light upstairs was coming from Kyo's room. He peer inside and saw Tohru sitting on the floor, leaning against Kyo's bed and playing with a teddy bear. He gave a sigh and open the door.

Tohru look up expecting Kyo but she saw Yuki. "Yuki-kun." Tohru said. Yuki close the door behind him and saw down in front of Tohru. There was silence between them and Tohru look at Yuki with a concern look. "Yuki-kun, what's wrong?" she ask innocently. Yuki couldn't look at her. His head was bow down. "I'm so sorry Tohru. I didn't know what came over me. I was blinded with rage for Kyo and I end up hitting you. I'm so sorry." he said meekly. Tohru look at Yuki and said, "It's ok Yuki-kun. I'm fine now. It's ok." "No it's not." Yuki said as he look up at Tohru. Tears were spilling from his eyes. Tohru look at Yuki with sad eyes. "It's ok Yuki-kun. I don't blame you. It's really ok." she said as he wipe the tears from his eye. Yuki suddenly grab Tohru and pull her into a hug. She wince a little but said nothing. She heard that Yuki had start sobbing and she wrap her arms around Yuki, letting him cry.

None of them had notice that the door to Kyo's room as slightly open and now it was close again. Kyo had came up to tell Tohru that the food was ready, but he saw that Yuki was in there. He saw everything unfold and now has close the door again, heading downstairs. He went into the kitchen and cover the food before he went outside, into the backyard.

Tohru lay Yuki on her lap, for he has fallen asleep. She wipe the dry tears off his face and stare down at him. "Oh Yuki-kun. What you did, did hurt me dearly, but all is forgiven. All is forgiven. I can't stay mad at you. No matter how hard I try. I just can't stay mad at you." she said quietly.

So what do you guys think? It was kind of akward writing about Kyo and Yuki fighting. But I did the best I could. Sorry, I know it's probably bad, but I hope you guys still like it. Please review and more chapters will be coming as soon as I have the time to write and update them. I'm in a bit of a writer's block right now. XD Any ideas are welcome and you'll be credited. Thank you and I hope ya guys enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everybody!! Here's the long awaited next chapter to this fic!! I'm so sorry. I've been so busy because well basically a lot of things but mainly with school. So deeply sorry! I thank you all for baring with me, whoever is still reading this anyways. I owe you guys with more updates, starting with this one. So enjoy the chappie and I'll update again as soon as I possibly can.

Don't own Fruits Basket.

Yuki start to stir in his sleep. He open his eyes slowly and saw a blurry image above him. He rub the sleep out of his eyes to see clearly. He look again and saw that it was Tohru. Yuki smile and sat up. He let her rest on his lap and he stare down at her. 'She's asleep.' He look at the time and found that it was still pretty early. He brush a few strands of hair away Tohru's face. He gave a sad look and he kiss her on the cheek. He then thought of the wound that he must've given to her. He lift up her shirt slighty and look at her lower back, where he had kicked her the day before. There, he saw a huge bruise. Yuki stare at it and tears welled up in his eyes. "I'm sorry for hurting you Tohru. I'm so sorry." he said quietly as he buried his head in Tohru's hair.

Kyo start to stir. He rub the sleep out of his eyes and lift up his arm to look at his watch. It read 8 o'clock. He stretched and head upstairs. He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. Then he headed to his room quietly and open the door. He look inside and saw that Yuki and Tohru had switch positions and that he was up. Kyo was about to close the door when Yuki call out to him. "I know you're there Kyo." he said. Kyo stop and then open the door. "Yeah, so?" Kyo said and Yuki said nothing. Kyo went over to his closet and grab a new change of clothes. Before Kyo left his room again, he heard Yuki spoke.

"What did you say?" Kyo ask not turning around. "I said, I'm not gonna let you win." Yuki said. "What?!" Kyo whirl around to look at Yuki. "What are you talking about?!" Kyo demand. Yuki lift Tohru up and put her on Kyo's bed before he stood in front of Kyo. "I'm saying, that I know you like Tohru and so do I. That's why I'm not gonna let you win. I'll be the one she'll love in the end and not you." Yuki said coldly. "What?" Kyo said, he was taken back by this. "Don't play dumb with me." Yuki said, glaring at him. Kyo clench his fist and then grab Yuki by the shirt collar. "Fuming now I see." Yuki said, still glaring. Kyo growl and said, "You know what. I've had enough of you. I'm gonna say this once. So what if I like Tohru. I don't care if you do too. Whoever Tohru like is fine with me, as long as she's happy I'll be fine." "So, you wouldn't care if she and I are together?" Yuki ask. Kyo said nothing but he was inwardly fuming inside. "I thought so." Yuki said and pull Kyo's grip away from his shirt collar. "May the best man win then." Yuki said as he sat himself down beside Tohru. "Of course, we all already know who the winner is." "What makes you so sure that you're gonna win huh?" Kyo demanded. "It's obvious that she likes me better." Yuki replied coldly. "You wish. I wouldn't make any assumptions now if I were you." "Hm, we'll see then." "Fine we will!" Kyo yell and stomp out of the room fuming. Yuki look down at Tohru and touch her cheek. "You'll be mine Tohru. I won't let Kyo win." he said quietly and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he left the room.

Kyo was fuming as he went into the bathroom. He took a quick shower and change into his new clothes. He went downstairs and went outside. He head to the forest and walk around aimlessly. He kick a rock and yell angrily, "I hate him! I hate him! Who does he think he is?!" He punch a near by tree and then stop. He clench and unclench his fists and said angrily, "He said it so smuggly. I'm not gonna let you win, Tohru is mine. I mean what the hell?! I'm gonna wipe that smirk off his face! You just wait you rat! I'll get you if it's the last thing I do!" He sat down underneath the tree and rest his head on one hand. He stare outwards and saw the clearing. He stood up again and went into the clearing and sat down again. Kyo couldn't help but smile a bit at the memory he had here of that day with Tohru before Yuki showed up. It was nice out and Tohru was there. They even kissed! Well, it was by accident but who cares, Kyo is not complaining. He gave a happy sigh and pull his knees close to him. He stare up at the clear sky and watch clouds drift by. 'What a pretty day. I should bring Tohru back here again.' Kyo thought. He lay down on the grass and watch the clouds drift by slowly.

Tohru yawn while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and then slowly began to stretched. As soon as she did that she felt a jolt of pain running up her spine. She wince and lay back down. "Ow. What on earth was that?" she ask to herself. She rubbed her lower back as the events of yesterday unfold in her mind. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot. She turn on her side and stared at a teddy bear sitting in front of her. She smile and hugged the teddy bear tightly. She then try to reach around for her alarm clock but couldn't find it. 'Ay? Am I not back in my room?' She lifted her head slightly and look around the room. 'This isn't my room. It's Kyo's.' She pull the blankets up a bit feeling a slight chill as her mind wander back to the bruise. 'I should get that checked out in case anything worse can happen.' She heard a knock on the door. "Come in." she said. The door opened and Kyo came in. "Kyo-kun..." she started." Kyo smiled at her and showed her breakfast. "I thought that you might want some breakfast." he said. Tohru smiled and said, "Breakfast would be nice." Kyo placed the tray on the floor and asked, "Can you sit up?" Tohru gave a hesitant look and Kyo went over to help her sit up with minimum pain. "Thank you." she said meekly and Kyo nodded. He picked up the tray and place it in front of her. "Aren't you going to eat with me?" she ask. "No, I've already eaten. I just brought your breakfast up." he reply. "Oh, I see." she said. Kyo smile and said, "You better eat it before it gets cold." Tohru smile, nod and start eating. As soon as Tohru finished her breakfast Kyo picked up the tray and was about to leave the room when Tohru called out to him. "Kyo-kun!" Kyo turned around and ask, "Yeah?" "Um...Thanks for breakfast." Tohru said. Kyo smile and asked, "Your welcome. Anything else you want before I leave you alone?" "Um...Can you keep me company? I can't sleep anymore and I don't want to just sit around your room doing nothing." Tohru said meekly. Kyo chuckled and nodded. "But I have to take this tray down first. I'll be right back." Tohru nodded and hugged her teddy bear with a smile while Kyo left the room.

Kyo walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. He dump the dirty dishes into the sink and put the tray aside and started washing the dishes. 'Hm, what can me an Tohru do? I guess we can play video games and watch movies or we can play games. I don't know. Whatever she likes to do is fine with me.' He quickly rinse the dishes and put the on the drying rack. He wiped his hands and head back upstairs. He approach the door and heard Tohru talking to herself, or rather to her teddy bear. "Teddy, the Sohma's have been so nice to me, especially Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun. I love living here with them and it's just wonderful. I'm a little worried though..." Kyo couldn't hear the rest of what she said because her voice had gotten quiet. He then open the door and Tohru looked up. "Oh, Kyo-kun you're back!" Tohru exclaimed. Kyo smile and reply, "Yep. So what on earth do you want to do? I have movies and stuff. So what do you want to do?" "Um...I don't know. Hey! Let's have a rematch on that game!" Tohru exclaim. Kyo chuckled and said, "But you're no good at it." Tohru laughed and said, "I'll get better gradually and sooner or later I'll be able to beat ya!" Kyo laugh and said, "Really? And how do you plan on doing that?" "Well, I just have to practice hard enough and I just will be able to do it one day. You can count on that." "Well, alright if you're so sure of yourself." "Mhm, so now let's play. I need to practice!"

Throughout the day, Kyo and Tohru have been playing video games non-stop practically. They only stop the occasional times to rest their hands and eyes. Kyo had to admit that Tohru was improving just slightly. 'Well at least she knows which buttons to push for the basics.' Tohru was having so much fun that she had forgotten about her worries. 'I love spending time with Kyo-kun. It's always so much fun and it's just really really nice.' "Haha! I beat you again!" Kyo burst out. "Wah! No fair! You always win!" Tohru cried. She grabbed her teddy bear and said, "Teddy, Kyo-kun is being mean to me! I can't beat him in this game!" Kyo chuckled and placed his hand on Tohru's head and said, "Don't cry silly. You are getting better though." Tohru looked up at Kyo and asked, "Really? You're serious?" Kyo nodded and Tohru hugged her teddy bear even tighter. "Did you hear that teddy?! Kyo-kun said I was improving!" Kyo smile at Tohru's child-like behaviour. 'I just wish every moment was like this with her. Just watching her smile and laugh.'

Yuki enter the house and could see no one in sight. He heard some noises upstairs and went upstairs. He notice that the noises were coming from Kyo's room. He listen in and heard both Kyo and Tohru were in there. 'So Kyo, spending some quality time with Tohru. Hm, I should spend some alone time with her too then.' Yuki walked away from the door and headed to his room.

So what do you guys think? Again I'm so sorry for not updating!!!!! I'll try to find more time I promise! Please review and more chapters will be coming as soon as I have the time to write and update them.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I am soo beyond sorry that I have not updated in ages! Life was out of control! Yea, anyways, if you need a refresher then I suggest you read the previous chapters. There's not that much anyways, kind of. Believe me, I had to go through the chapters just to know what I wrote. XD Hopefully if all goes well, I'll be able to update soon, but for now, enjoy!

Don't own Fruits Basket.

"YES! YAY!!!!! I FINALLY BEAT YOU!!!!" Tohru exclaimed with a huge grin on her face. Kyo looked at her with a smile. "That was just dumb luck." he said. "I bet you can't beat me again." "Why sure I can. I mean I did beat you once and I could probably do it again with more damage!" Tohru exclaimed. Kyo chuckled and said, "We'll see, we'll see." Kyo and Tohru went at it again and this time she lost. Tohru pouted and said, "Aw man, I couldn't beat you the second time." Kyo chuckled and said, "That's alright. There's always a next time." Tohru stuck her tonge out at Kyo. "Hey! What was that for!" Kyo exclaimed. "Tehehe It's for being so mean to me all day." Tohru said. "You're going to regret that." Kyo said and started tickling Tohru. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! STOP IT! STOP! KYO-KUN!" Tohru cried out through her laughter. Kyo grinned and said, "Not until you say you're sorry for doing that." "Hahahaha!!!! Ok! OK! I'm sorry Kyo-kun!" Tohru exclaimed. Kyo stopped tickling her and lean against his bed. "Tehehe Today was fun! Thanks for spending it with me Kyo-kun." Kyo smile at her and was about to say something when Tohru's stomache growled. Kyo laughed and Tohru blushed. "I guess I'm hungry." she said. "I am too. We haven't eaten anything today other than breakfast. How about I order some pizza?" he ask. "Ok! I haven't had pizza in a while." Tohru exclaimed happily. "Well, what would you like on it?" Kyo ask. Tohru shrug and said, "Anything is fine with me. Should we ask Yuki first too?" "Nah, it's ok. He'll probably eat anything." Kyo replied. 'He is a rat after all.' "Should I go make the call?" Tohru asked. "No, it's ok. I'll do it. You can stay here and play more video games." Kyo said as he stood up and left the room. Tohru put aside her controller, grabbed her teddy bear and hugged it very tightly. 'Kyo-kun is so good to me. I wonder where Yuki-kun is though. We haven't heard from him at all. I wonder if there is anything wrong.' Tohru thought to herself. Kyo came back into the room and sat down beside Tohru. "Well, the pizza is ordered and it should be here in about 15 minutes or so." Kyo said. "Oh okie then. What toppings did you order?" Tohru ask. "Well, I didn't know what you really liked so I kind of ordered everything." Kyo said. "Wha? Everything?!" Tohru exclaimed. Kyo chuckled and said, "No, I was only joking." Tohru laughed and said, "Oh Kyo-kun, you kidder. Seriously, what did you order?" Kyo laugh and replied, "I said everything." "Wah! Kyo-kun, you're so mean to me!" Tohru exclaim and hit him a few times, playfully. Kyo just kept on laughing. "Wah, why are you so mean to me?!" "I'm not! I only make fun of you, jokingly." "Wah! You're so mean!" After a moment of joking around, Tohru asked, "Did you see Yuki-kun downstairs Kyo-kun?" "No, I didn't see him downstairs." Kyo replied. 'I did saw his lights on when I left and came back to the room. Oh well, I get to spend more quality time with Tohru then.' "Funny. We haven't heard from Yuki-kun all day." Tohru stated. "Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine." Kyo reply. "What do you want to do now before the pizza comes?" "I don't know. Countinue to play video games I guess." "We've been playing all day. You don't have to play video games with me if you don't want to." "N-n-no! I want to! It's fun and I really enjoyed playing it." Kyo chuckled and said, "Well ok then. Let's have that rematch then." "Yay! I get to beat Kyo-kun again!" "No way! You were just lucky that you won last time. That was just pure luck!" Tohru giggled and the rematch was on.

Shortly after, the door bell rang and Yuki got really irritated since no one went to get the door. He open his bedroom door and look over at the direction Kyo's room was. 'I guess they couldn't hear the door with all that laughing.' Yuki went downstairs and answered the door. "Yes?" "Hi, I have a pizza here for..." the pizza guy checked the slip of paper. "For Kyo Sohma." "I'll take it." Yuki said and reach for the pizza, but the pizza guy pulled the pizza away. "Are you Kyo Sohma?" asked the pizza guy. "God no! Never in hell!" Yuki replied and reach for the pizza again, but the pizza guy pulled the pizza away again. "Sorry man. I can't give you this pizza. This pizza is suppose to be delivered to Kyo Sohma and only Kyo Sohma." the pizza guy said. Yuki sigh and inwardly cursed at the pizza guy and said, "I'm Kyo Sohma." The pizza guy look at Yuki with a confuse look and said, "I thought you said you weren't." "Well I changed my mind! Now give me the god damn pizza!" Yuki yell. The pizza guy jumped at Yuki's outburst and gave him the pizza. "Now how much do I owe you?" Yuki asked as nicely as he could. "You owe me..." The pizza guy looks at the paper and said, "You owe me $12.65." Yuki grumbled and took out the exact change for the pizza guy. "Hey dude. Where's my tip?" the pizza guy asked. "You don't get one! Now get off my property before I call the police!" Yuki yell and slam the door in his face. As Yuki was bringing the pizza into the kitchen, he heard the pizza guy cursing at him outside the house. "My gosh! People these days!" Yuki exclaimed as he put the pizza down on the table. He then pulled out some plates and cups. He put a slice of pizza on each plate and pour some coke into the cups. He then put them all on a tray and carried them upstairs. Yuki went into his room first to put down his portion and then went over to Kyo's room to knock on the door.

Tohru stopped laughing and asked, "Was that a knock on the door Kyo-kun?" "Uh...I don't know." Kyo replied. They heard the knock. "Why so it is." Kyo got up and went to open the door. Yuki walked into the room and almost tripped on Kyo's controller. "Ah! Yuki-kun, be careful!" Tohru exclaimed as she got up to help Yuki steady himself. Yuki and Tohru blushed as their hands touch briefly and Tohru then took the tray from Yuki to put on Kyo's coffee table. Yuki then shot Kyo a dirty look. "Hey, don't give me that look rat. I didn't do anything wrong." Kyo said innoccently. "You and your stupidity is always doing something wrong." Yuki said. "Thank you for bringing us some pizza Yuki-kun." Tohru said happily. Yuki turned to her and said, "Your welcome. Now I'll be heading back to my room." "Ay? Won't you join us Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked. Yuki smiled at her and said, "No, just looking at Kyo's ugly face makes me not at all hungry. Excuse me." Kyo shot Yuki a dirty glare as he walk by him and left the room. Tohru sigh. 'They'll never get along.' Kyo was mumbling and Tohru looked over in his direction. "Is there something wrong Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked. Kyo looked up and smile. "No, nothing at all. Let's eat our pizza before it gets cold." Kyo said as he sat down across from Tohru. The two then ate in silence.

Around 10, Tohru was feeling tired and gave a big yawn. Kyo looked over in her direction for a brief second and the screen gave a loud crash. Tohru started laughing as Kyo turn back to the screen. "What?! I don't believe this. Come on!" Kyo yelled. Tohru kept laughing and it was getting harder to control her stearing of the car. Kyo was back in the race in seconds and exclaimed, "Hey, that wasn't fair at all. You cheated." Tohru giggled and said, "It's not my fault. I couldn't help it." They were right now neck in neck and the race line is coming up. "I'm gonna beat you this time." Kyo stated. "You said that last time." Tohru said playfully. "I'll do it this time." he replied.

As they rounded the corner and they can see the end was in sight! Both players were staring intently at the screen when all of a sudden...


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Fruits Basket.

As they rounded the corner and they can see the end was in sight! Both players were staring intently at the screen when all of a sudden...the power in the house went off. "Oh damn it! I was just about to win too!" Kyo exclaimed and threw his control down on the floor. "I wondered what happened to the power." Tohru said worriedly. "It's probably that rat playing some sort of trick." Kyo mumbled. "I wonder if Yuki-kun is ok." Tohru said quietly. Kyo didn't say a thing. They sat in silence for a few minutes occupied with their thoughts. Tohru was worried about Yuki and her grandpa while Kyo was thinking about what Yuki is trying to pull with this little stunt of his. All of a sudden Tohru stood up and said, "I'm going to see if I can find Yuki-kun in the house." Before Tohru can leave, Kyo stood up and grabbed her hand. "Wait." Kyo let go and went to rummage for a flashlight in his drawer. "I'll go with you to find him and we can use this." Tohru nodded and the two left the room.

It had started pouring outside with lightning flashing occasionally. Tohru stayed close to Kyo, afraid to lose him. She knew it was silly because Kyo held a flashlight and even if she did lost him, she can just locate the light and then find him. They looked from room to room and could not find Yuki anywhere. "Didn't Yuki-kun said he'd be in his room?" Tohru asked. "Well he wasn't there when we checked." Kyo stated. Tohru said nothing and the two kept walking around the house looking for the missing Yuki.

Lightning striked and gave a loud rumble. Tohru was caught off guard and instintively grabbed Kyo's arm. Kyo looked down at Tohru for a brief second before he asked, "Hey, are you scared of lightning or something?" "N..no." Tohru stammered. "I..it just c..caught me off g..guard. T..That's all." Kyo gave a chuckle and they countinued walking. Tohru never took her hands off Kyo's arm and Kyo likes that feeling, being her protector and all. They finally circled the house completely and there was still no signs of Yuki anywhere. "Where could he be?" Tohru asked worriedly. "Maybe we should call for him?" Kyo suggested. Tohru nodded and the two started calling for Yuki from the stairwell. When they stopped, there was no reply at all. Tohru was frightened and asked, "What if something happened? What if Yuki-kun got hurt because it was dark and he couldn't see?" Kyo reassured her as he grabbed her hand and gave her light squeeze. "Nothing probably happened to him. He's just around here somewhere or maybe he stepped out earlier." "I don't know. He said he was just going to be in his room though." "Don't worry ok. I'm sure everything is fine." Kyo said. Tohru nodded and Kyo patted her on the head. "Now come on, let's just sit here on the couch and wait for the power to come back on." "Kyo-kun?" "Hm." "Don't you know where that power box thing is?" Kyo thought about it and then said, "To be honest. I really don't know where that thing is." Tohru chuckled and said nothing in return. Kyo smiled and said, "Don't laugh at me ok. Usually it's Shigure who takes care of these things, not me." Tohru started laughing and Kyo kept trying to give her reasons for not knowing where it was. All of a sudden, they saw a shadow ran past the window and they both stopped laughing. "W..what was that K..Kyo-kun?" "I don't know." Kyo swallowed the lump in his throat and thought, 'If that was Yuki trying to play a trick on me, it ain't funny. This is starting to scare Tohru.' All of a sudden they heard a loud tapping from the window and Tohru jumped and grabbed Kyo. "K-Kyo-kun!!" "Shhh. It's ok. It's probably just a tree branch or something." "Then what on earth was that shadow." Tohru whispered quietly, afraid that it was some unwanted stranger. "Maybe it was an animal?" "You don't sound too certain." "It's ok. It's probably just an animal looking for shelter from the rain." The shadow of a figure then stopped at the window and looked directly at them. "K-Kyo-kun..." Tohru said scared. "Let's run upstairs, now." The two bolted upstairs in a hurry and hid in Kyo's room. "K-Kyo-kun...w-what if.." Kyo wrapped his arms around Tohru and said soothingly, "No, no. It's ok. Don't worry. I'm here to protect you." Tohru let a tear slid down her cheek as she wrapped her arms around Kyo tightly. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, the only light came from Kyo's window which was drawn open. When Kyo looked up he saw the shadow of a figure staring at them, hitting the window frantically. Tohru gave a scream and Kyo hugged her tightly. Slowly getting both of them to his feet. He grabbed the flashlight with Tohru in hand and ran downstairs, trying to make their escape into the night.

They got to the front door and it seems this shadow of a figure got there at the same time as them. 'What the hell, how many of them are there? How come they're so fast?!' "K-Kyo-kun. I'm scared." Tohru whimpered. "It's ok. Nothing will hurt you. I'm here for you." Kyo glanced at the door, wondering what else can they do. If there was one of them, Kyo can take them down easily, but if there was more of them then he doesn't know. Kyo knew he can take them down, but he has Tohru's safety to think of. Then there was pounding at the door. It sounded like the person was shouting at them. The voice and words were not audible with rumbling of thunder and the pounding of the rain. Kyo had Tohru behind him, ready to jump at the man when he opens the door. He knew he would have to take a risk and hope for the best. Kyo then reached for the doorknob. "No Kyo-kun." Tohru exclaimed. "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." he replied and open the door facing the mysterious figure.

Hehe, well that is that for that chapter. Yep yep. Somewhat suspenseful, at least I hope it was. Anyways, please review or you'll never get to see who this mysterious figure is and see what happens to our dear Tohru-kun and Kyo-kun!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! I have something to ask you all. I seem to have forgotten Tohru's friends names. I haven't read the series in a LONG time. It would be much appreciated if you guys can tell me there names. I don't know if I want to work them into the story yet, but it's there in case I need it. Thanks a lot guys and enjoy!

Don't own Fruits Basket.

Last time...

Kyo then reached for the doorknob. "No Kyo-kun." Tohru exclaimed. "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." he replied and open the door facing the mysterious figure.

Kyo was ready to knock the man unconcious when the man spoke. "Finally you guys let me in! It's pouring outside and you made me run around the house just to try to get your attention!" Kyo blinked once then twice and then yell, "You scared the hell out of Tohru you idiot!" Shigure looked at the frightened Tohru and smile an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Tohru. I didn't mean to. I'm so so sorry." Tohru gave a meek smiled and said, "T..that's ok. I..I wasn't that scared." Shigure then looked around the house and said, "Why are all the lights out and where is Yuki?" "We're guessing the power went out and we can't find that rat anywhere." Kyo said. "And where were your keys? Why did you have to hammer at the windows like that?" "Well, to answer that, I forgot my keys at home and thinking that you guys were home anyways, I didn't bothered to call." Shigure said with a sheepish smile and Kyo just rolled his eyes. "S..Shigure-san, c..can you get the lights back on again?" Tohru asked. "Sure. I'll be back in a second. Give me your flashlight Kyo." Shigure said and shut the door. Kyo handed the flashlight over and pushed Tohru towards the couch in the living room. Tohru sat down on the couch and let out a relief sigh and said, "Thank goodness it was just Shigure-san. I don't know what I would've done if it was anybody else." Kyo reached for her hand and pat it lightly. "Hey, don't worry. It's all good. Even if there was someone else other then Shigure, I would've protected you anyways." Tohru smiled at Kyo and without knowning it, Kyo leaned forward and was about to kiss Tohru. Tohru didn't know how to react and didn't do anything. As Kyo leaned forward, Tohru closed her eyes and waited. All of a sudden the lights in the house went back on and Kyo jerked back quickly before he got caught. 'What the hell am I doing? What if she didn't wanted that? Thank god I didn't do that.' Tohru blink a few times and smile at Kyo. "I guess Shigure-san finally fixed the lights." Kyo nodded and got up quickly, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up on his cheeks. Tohru looked at Kyo with a tilt of her head and asked, "Is there something wrong Kyo-kun?" "N-no. I'm fine. I better go clean up my room of the mess that was left there, yea. Well, see ya" Kyo said quickly and left. Tohru sat there thinking of what was just going to happen.

Kyo closed the door behind him and slumped down to the floor. He buried his head into his hand and said, "What the hell. I can't control myself when I'm around her. I wonder how she took it. Did she even knew? Oh my gosh!" Kyo sat there in silence, thinking of the days events and what was going to happen just now. Kyo looked up and then thought for a minute. 'If she had a problem, she would've said something and she didn't. Wait, but what if she didn't notice because it was still dark and she didn't notice at all?' He shook his head and said to himself, "Yeah. It's ok, it's all good."

Tohru was still sitting on the couch when Shigure came back from fixing the lights. "Oh, where did Kyo ran off to?" Shigure asked. "Um..He went upstairs. You should change out of those clothes before you catch a cold Shigure-san." Shigure smile at Tohru and said, "Okay, if you say my dear Tohru." Shigure then headed upstairs. Tohru let out a sigh and leaned back on the couch. 'K-Kyo-kun tried to kiss me just now. Was I just imagining it?' Tohru felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around. "Oh, hello Yuki-kun." she said. Yuki smiled and took a seat next to her. "Hi there. You look like you were deep in thought." "Yeah, I was just thinking about something. Anyways, where were you Yuki-kun? We were looking all over for you when the lights went out." Yuki stared blankly at Tohru and asked, "We?" Tohru nodded and said, "Yeah, Kyo-kun and I." "Oh. I stepped out because I forgot to get some things. The lights went out?" "Yes. It was quite frightening especially when shadows were creeping about outside that turned out to be just Shigure-san trying to get in." "Where was that cat in all this?" "He was here, basically trying to calm me down the whole time." "Oh, I see." There was silence between the two and that was stir was the light tapping of rain splashing against the window. "I'm sorry that I worry you. I should've told you that I left the house." Yuki said appologetically, not meeting Tohru's eyes. "It's ok Yuki-kun. Just knowing you came back safe is enough. Don't worry about it." Tohru said as she touched Yuki's hand. Yuki looked up at her and wrapped his other in hers and smiled. 

Kyo was bringing down the dishes and cups that were left in his room. When he got to the foot of the stairs, he saw the Yuki and Tohru were sitting on the couch, staring intently at each other. 'Well, he's back and with Tohru no doubt. Why is she staring at him like that? Could it be that she truly likes him?' Kyo shook his head and argued with himself. 'No. I still have a chance to win her heart. He hasn't won yet. The battle is not over till there is one person left standing. Right.' Kyo ignored the scene in front of him and head to the kitchen. 

Tohru and Yuki could a feel the blush that was creeping up on their cheeks. Yuki was about to say something when they heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen. "Ay!" Tohru exclaimed and jumped up from the couch. "Kyo-kun!" Tohru yelled and ran into the kitchen. 'Damn it! He is always ruining my moments. I hate him.' Yuki thought as he headed to the kitchen as well. When Tohru got there she saw that Kyo was on the ground with glass everywhere. "Oh my god. Kyo-kun are you okay?" Tohru asked as she went over to help Kyo up. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll get this clean up." Kyo said as he started to pick up the glass pieces. "I'll help." Tohru said as she started picking up the pieces as well. "It's ok. Just leave it." Kyo argue. "No, I want to help you." Tohru said as she picked up another. "It's really ok. I made the mess. I should clean it up. Go do something else." Kyo argue. "Why are you being so stubborn?" Tohru asked. Without looking Tohru had put her hand down on a shard of glass. "Ow!" Tohru exclaimed. Kyo looked up and imediately grabbed her hand. "You're bleeding." Kyo said as he brought her over to the sink carefully, avoiding the glass shards on the floor. "I'm fine, it's just a little cut." Tohru said through winces. Kyo was cleaning out Tohru's wound when Yuki walked in. "What happened?" he asked. "I just cut myself, that's all." Tohru reply. "What? How?" Yuki asked as he went over to Tohru's side. "You know you can go grab the first aid kit instead of just standing around." Kyo stated. Yuki glared at him and went to go get the kit. Yuki came back shortly with the kit and said, "I'll take it from here. You clean up this mess." "Whatever." Kyo reply and went back to the mess on the floor. Tohru just look at the two back and forth for a second before Yuki led her to the other room.

Well, there you go. That's the end of that chapter. haha Did you guys ever thought the mysterious person was Shigure? Hm. I wonder what will happen next between those three. You'll have to review and then read to find out! 


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Fruits Basket.

In the other room, Yuki was bandaging Tohru's hand when Shigure walked in. "Oh, what happened here?" he asked. "Tohru cut herself cleaning up Kyo's mess in the kitchen." Yuki replied. "Oh, what happened in the kitchen?" Shigure asked as he sat down. "That clumsy cat broke some dishes." Yuki said as he finished wrapping up Tohru's hand. "Thank you, Yuki-kun." Yuki just smiled while Shigure asked jokingly, "And what did he do, stab Tohru with it?" "Oh no! I was trying to help Kyo-kun clean up the mess and just ended up cutting myself, that's all. It's not Kyo-kun's fault." Tohru explained. "I know. I was just kidding Tohru." Shigure said with a smile. Kyo came in from the kitchen and Shigure looked up. "Kyo, how many times must I tell you to stop breaking my things?" Shigure asked. "It was an accident ok. Have you ever heard of the word accident before?" Kyo said sarcastically. "Well, with you. I say accidents happen too too often." Shigure said amused. "Pft, whatever." Kyo said as he headed upstairs. Tohru looked at Kyo's departed form. She knew something was bothering Kyo, she just didn't know what. "Do you guys have any plans tomorrow?" Shigure asked the two remaining teens. Both of them thought about it for a moment before replying no. "Why do you have something in mind?" Yuki asked. "No, I was just wondering. I can't really remember it, but I think there was something that we have to do tomorrow." Shigure answered, trying to recover his short memory lapse on this situation. "Well, when you figured it out. You can tell us, otherwise, I don't think we would be going." Yuki reply. "Well ok then. I have no idea what it is right now so I'll be leaving you two, ALONE." Shigure said and looked over in Yuki's direction, giving him a nod. Tohru didn't notice the nod and turn to Yuki and asked, "So what did you get at the store Yuki-kun?" "I just got some more strawberry seeds for the garden." Yuki replied. Tohru gasped and said happily, "Oh! I love strawberries!!" Yuki chuckled and said, "Yes, I knew that. That's why I got more." Tohru smile and said, "We can make so many different kinds of strawberry desserts! Mom also loved strawberries too. Strawberry Short cake was her favourite dessert." "Really? It's actually my favourite too." Yuki said. "Really? You never told me that." Tohru said surprised and Yuki chuckled at this. "Well, I haven't had it in a long time. I probably forgot what it tastes like." Yuki said, feeling kind of stupid. Tohru laughed and said, "No way. No one can forget the tastes of foods they like." "I guess I'm just different then." Yuki said with a smile. There was a moment's silence before Yuki spoke again. "You know what I also picked up while I was out?" "What?" Tohru asked. "A movie." Yuki replied. "What kind of movie?" Tohru asked with a smile. "This." Yuki said as he stood up to pick up the bag from the side of the couch. Tohru looked at Yuki curiously as Yuki was pulling the movie out. Tohru gasped and said, "Oh, I love that movie! It's heart felt and yet...sad." Yuki smile and went back to sit beside Tohru. "Well, I thought that you might enjoy this movie. It's very popular with the girls. Do you want to watch it?" Yuki asked. Tohru nodded and Yuki smiled as he went to load up the movie.

Shortly after, the phone rang. Yuki went to go pick up the phone since Tohru was paying too close attention to the movie. "Hello?" "Hi, is Tohru there?" "Yes, one moment please." Yuki cover the receiver and said, "Tohru, phone for you." Tohru looked up for a second and went over to where Yuki was standing. "Thank you." she said and took the receiver from Yuki. "Hello?" She said into the receiver as Yuki went back to sit on the couch. "Hi grandpa." "Hi dear. How are you doing?" "I'm doing fine." "No injuries I hope." "Um..no." "Tohru, you don't sound certain." "Well, I accidentally cut myself today cleaning up a mess." "Tohru, you should take better care of yourself." "I know." "I hope you weren't out in the rain tonight. It was awfully bad out." "No I wasn't. I was at home basically the whole day." There was silence between the receiver before her grandpa spoke again. "Tohru, have you went to see the doctor yet?" There was a pause before Tohru finally answered. "No, I haven't had the chance." "You better go for your check up soon and let me know if anything changes." "I will grandpa. Don't worry about me." "How could I not worry about my favourite little granddaughter?" Tohru smile at this and said, "I know. I love you grandpa." "I love you too dear. Take good care of yourself." "I will." "Well, I just call to check up on you and to see how things were." "Thanks grandpa." "Bye dear." "Bye." Tohru hang up the phone and went back to sit next to Yuki. "Is anything wrong?" he asked. "Tohru shook her head and said, "Nope. He just called to check up on me." Yuki nodded and they countinued to watch the movie.

Half way through the movie, being the guy that Yuki is, was losing interest in the movie. He looked over at Tohru who was clutching a pillow with tears in her eyes. Yuki sat up straight and moved a little closer to Tohru. His actions wasn't even noticable to Tohru as she countinued to watch the movie. Yuki then put his arm around Tohru and it surprised him when Tohru leaned on his shoulder. 'Ah. This is nice. Juse me and her watching a chick flick. Nice. Things couldn't get any better.' When the movie was finished. Tohru sat up straight and wiped her eyes. "That movie was so touching, yet so sad." she said. "Yeah. It was." Yuki reply as he took out the disc and turn off the DVD player. "My favourite part was when he proposed to her, making her final wish come true. It was so sweet." Tohru said as she touched Yuki's hand. "Y..yeah. It was. It was wonderful of him to fulfill her last wish before she met her fate." Yuki stammered. Tohru sniffled and said, "Thank you for watching this movie with me Yuki-kun. Thank you for renting it. Thank you. It was very sweet of you. Thank you." Then Tohru stood up, gave Yuki a kiss on the cheek, and then headed upstairs. Yuki just looked at the spot where Tohru was just sitting and blinked a couple of times. 'Did she just..kissed me?'

hehe Well there you go. Please review and more will come.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Been extremely busy with my schools. Thanks to Kyonkichi-san for the names of Tohru's friends! It was greatly appreciated! Now here is the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!

Don't own Fruits Basket.

The next day, Kyo woke up at the crack of dawn to go for his daily, morning, jog. He quickly got dressed and grabbed his IPod. He grabbed his shoes and was out the door in seconds. Kyo enjoys his mornings. It was peaceful and quiet, a good time for him to just think about things or about someone. This morning, he was indeed thinking about someone that's probably still asleep at home. He also thought of yesterday and there time together, which also led him to think about how he almost kissed her. At that Kyo blushed madly and didn't see the abnormally, large rock on the road. Kyo tripped over it and fell flat on his face. "Ugh, where did this abnormally large rock come from?!" Kyo grunted as he push himself off the muddy ground. He picked up the rock and growled at it before chucking it aside. "Stupid rock!" he shouted at the thing. He got up and started jogging again. 'Stupid rock, ruining my nice mood. I can just go back to thinking about her. That would make me happy. Yeah. Just think of Tohru.' Now if a jogger was running up to Kyo and just glanced at his direction, they can see the far away look in Kyo's eyes. Without knowing it, Kyo had missed a turn on the road which he usually took and with his mind being far away, he didn't notice things when he should've been. "Oomf!" Kyo grunted and fell to the floor grabbing his stomache. "Oh my god! What the hell?!" Kyo yell and look at the thing that hurt him. "Where the hell did this fence come from?!" he yelled angrily at it. He got up slowly and then headed back to the road. Poor Kyo, today was so not his day as he tripped over a tree root and fell on his face. "Grr. Someone up there must really hate me to play such games on me today!" Kyo yelled angrily at the sky. Kyo was met with silence and sound of chirping birds. "Great, now your mocking me with your little bird songs. Fine, you win. I'm going home." Kyo said as he started to head back to the house.

Tohru had just woke up and she rolled on her side. She let out a deep sigh and then stretch a little. Her back still ache a bit, but not as much. She then sat up slowly and let the blankets fall down to her waist. Tohru yawned and started to rub the sleep from her eyes. 'I have to come up with some sort of excuse to leave the house without any of them getting suspicious. But how? I'm not good at lying at all. Maybe grandpa could help. I don't know. We'll see.' Tohru then got out of bed and went to pull open the curtains. It was a lovely day, the sun is out and shining and the birds are singing their beautiful songs. Tohru smiled at this and said, "Ah. The simple joys of life." Tohru then headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Yuki had just slipped back into his room when he heard another door open. He took a peak through his door and saw Tohru, just barely awake, heading for the bathroom. He smile, one of geniune smiles, and headed back into his room. He changed quickly and headed downstairs. He wanted to check his garden to see if there was any damage done by last night's storm. 'I hope everything is all right.' He had knew that the storm would hit, but how bad, he did not know. He had planned a surprise for Tohru and wanted to make sure all is well. He smiled at the memory of when he told Tohru that she couldn't help with the garden anymore.

FLASHBACK

"Awww. Why can't I help you anymore Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked with a pout. Yuki just smile and said, "Because you have far too many things to do to help me." Tohru looked at the floor and asked innocently, like a child that has done something wrong. "Is it because I don't do a good job in the gardens?" Yuki looked at Tohru and grabbed her lightly by the shoulders and said, "No, no. You were great in the garden. It's just, I don't want you to see it for awhile, that's all." Tohru looked up Yuki with tears in her eyes and asked, "But why?" Yuki sighed, he might as well say it then so that he can dry those tears from her lovely eyes. 'She'll forget later on anyways. I might as well say it.' "Well, it's because I have a surprise for you and I don't want you to see it yet. It's not ready and I don't want you to know about it." Tohru's jaw dropped and she was silent. "A surprise? For me?" she asked. Yuki nodded with a smile and Tohru was so excited that she hugged Yuki. "Oh Yuki-kun! I won't peak! I promise!" With that Tohru gave Yuki a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off happily. Yuki just stood there dumbly, wondering what just happened.

END OF FLASHBACK

Yuki smiled at that memory as he finally reached the garden. He went over to the centre of the garden and peaked underneath the little shelter he had created for the plants. "Good, nothing is badly damaged. Just some trimming here and there and it should be fine." Yuki stood up and went to inspect the rest of the garden, seeing very little damage that can be fixed easily. He pulled the shelter off the plants and started fixing them. "This is going to be the most perfect surprise when it's done." he said to himself as he started to prune the plants.

Tohru had dressed and was heading downstairs when she heard the front door open. "Ay, Kyo-kun must be back from his morning jog." She hurried downstairs and saw a very dirty Kyo. "Ay, Kyo-kun! What happened to you?!" she cried as she ran over to him. "You're a mess." she said. Kyo just smiled and said, "It's no big deal, it's just a little dirt. Nothing that can't be cleaned." Kyo then went to go brush some of his hair off his face and Tohru notice the gash on his arm. "Kyo-kun! You're bleeding!" Tohru cried as she touched Kyo's arm. Kyo had a slight blush that rose to his cheek and he was glad that Tohru didn't notice. "I-It's nothing. I'll just go and get that clean up myself." "But you can't bandage it yourself. Come to the living room and sit." Tohru said as she grabbed Kyo's arm and lead him to the living room. He sat down obediently while Tohru ran to get the first aid. She came back shortly and sat down beside Kyo and started to clean out his wound. The whole time Kyo was just staring at Tohru, thinking how badly he wanted to pull her into his arms and whispered loving words into her ear. Thinking of how much he wanted to kiss her, to tell her that he loved her. Tohru was just finishing bandaging Kyo's wound when he spoke. "T-Tohru..." he trailed off. "Hm?" Tohru said and looked up at Kyo. "I..I." Kyo stammered and Tohru just stared at him innocently. "I..I..Would you..." he stammered. "Would I what Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked. "I...You...um...Would you..."

hehe Well there you go. Please review and more will come.


	13. Authors Note

Hey guys! I know I have not updated this fic for a really really really long time, but I think I'm gonna try to find time for it again. Sooo sorry guys. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon after I re-read what I have already written in the first place. Worse comes to worse, I might have to start over again, but I really doubt that. Thanks for all that have reviewed so far and hopefully, you guys will continue reading this. Thanks again!!

~Kawaii Angelwings~


End file.
